Championship Melody
by erneymatt
Summary: When Ash is betrayed by those closest to him, he vanishes. years later, when his old friends go for the Sinnoh title they are shocked to see thier once good friend, and that he is taking no prisoners. offical Ash/Ursula pairing
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Pallet town, a quiet town nestled in the peaceful southwest of the Kanto region. It's in this town where we meet aspiring Pokémon master Ash Ketchum.

Ash had arrived home prior to coming in second in the Unova league finals. He had narrowly lost to Trip. His serperior having barely outlasting Ash's Pikachu.

As Ash looked up he saw his awards that marked his triumphs, but to him they just looked like failures.

Kanto top 16

Johto best 8

Hoen best 8

Sinnoh Semi-finals

Unova Finals

He found it hard to believe that after 6 years he lost to a rookie. "What happened? How did I lose to a kid with less than a year of experience? I've been at this for six years and I get beaten like that." He said out loud in frustration.

"Ash, honey can you come down here?"

Hearing his mother's voice he got up and headed downstairs.

When he got downstairs he saw all his traveling companions along with-

"TRIP, what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise and outrage.

"I'm here for the same reason we all are, to lay down the truth." He shot back

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked in pure confusion.

"Ash we're here to tell you that you should give up on trying to be a Pokémon master, it's just not gonna happen" stated Brock coldly

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked shocked and stunned.

"Get it through your head idiot; you're not gonna be a Pokémon master because you suck!" May Misty and Dawn all yelled in unison.

"I can't believe I looked up to a pathetic trainer like you" Max said sneering.

"pika pi Pikachu pika (I knew I was right about you being a weak trainer)" Pikachu yelled at him.

You're a disgrace to Pallet town Ashy-boy." Gary said with a smirk.

"Do all of you feel that way?" he asked quietly and looked around the room, and was shocked to see that everyone seemed to be of one mind.

"If you all feel this way then I don't need you, any of you"

As Ash went outside he saw all his Pokémon from all five regions grouped around him.

All of his Pokémon started staring at him intently until many of them shook their heads and walked away until none were left.

Ash stood in the oak coral for a few moments and for the first time he was alone, completely alone.

He looked in the sky and for the third time in his life he saw the majestic firebird he had come to know as Ho-oh flying across the sky. As he noticed the direction it was headed towards the Sinnoh region.

He decided to head to Sinnoh and start anew. He would leave behind everyone who doubted him, people and Pokémon alike.

"So you finally see what they really think of you" said a soft almost melodic voice in his head.

Ash turned around and as soon as he did he came face to face with a Pokémon he thought he had left in Unova.

"Meloetta, what are you doing here?" he asked clearly shocked to see the affectionate little Pokémon.

"I had a feeling this would happen. As a psychic type I can read others thoughts. Back in Unova I read Pikachu's thoughts and saw it was getting fed up with what it saw as a worthless trainer, so I guess when it lost to that serperior it thought it was your fault, and decided to abandon you." Meloetta spoke with anger and sadness in its musical voice.

"So what are you here for then Meloetta?" he asked angry that was what they thought of him.

"I know what you're going to do and I'm going with you." It spoke with determination in its voice

Ash wanted to be skeptical, because he'd heard that from a lot of his Pokémon, and they all turned their backs on him.

As he looked into Meloetta's eyes he saw a determination to prove all those who betrayed him wrong.

Ash chucked as he pulled out his last pokeball on him and held it up eye level to Meloetta and said" If you're sure" he paused as Meloetta tapped the button on the pokeball was sucked inside and waited for the ball to stop shaking.

When the ball stopped shaking Meloetta released itself and took its spot on Ash's shoulder like Pikachu before it looked at Ash then said psychically as Ash said verbally in sync" Let's do it partner.

**I do not own Pokémon Nintendo does.**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

** (An) This will be the last chapter I will be able to write until at least January due to various family, and legal obligations. I apologize for this, but I am going to try to make up for this in some way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Pokémon Nintendo does.**

**Telepathy**

Normal talk

Chapter 1 A Meeting and the Road to a Rough Reunion

As the sun slowly comes up and the wind carries the smell of pine needles through the area the only sounds are that of a small infant crying out for its mother and father.

"Ash it's your turn to change Maria" said a drowsy curly haired redhead.

The man lying next to her grumbles to himself which seemed to make the redhead more alert.

"What was that honey?" she asked with an evilly sweet smile that promised pain if given the wrong answer.

"Nothing Ursula sweetheart." He said very fast and very afraid. Despite being married for four years she was still as scary as her garchomp.

"That's what I thought she said with a smug look before rolling over and going back to sleep.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled at his wife's antics before getting up and heading to the nursery. Once he got there he couldn't help but think how he ended up married to Ursula of all people.

Flashback 7 years

He had been in Sinnoh for close to four months and was currently going through Veilstone City. He was looking at a list of confirmed Pokémon sightings in the area, not looking where he was going and suddenly

Crash

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry." He said slowly getting his bearings and not realizing who he ran into.

"It's alright I suppose, accidents do happen. I should have been looking where I was going." The person said.

Upon hearing the voice Ash realized the person he ran into was a girl, a girl he knew.

"Ursula, is that you?" he asked to make sure.

"Yeah do I know; oh Ash hello where are the others and your Pikachu?" she asked looking all around for the others.

"I'm afraid were not really friends anymore" he said, his voice becoming cold and quiet.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that what happened?" she asked confused and concerned.

She had always thought that Ash and his friends were iron clad.

"Let's go somewhere and eat and I'll tell you" he said not wanting to tell all this in the middle of the street.

They went to a nearby café where Ash told her everything that had happened between him and his former friends.

After hearing his story she was floored to have his family friends and Pokémon turn against him like that she couldn't imagine it.

She asked the only question she could think of" What now?"

"I prove them wrong" he stated with conviction in his voice

"How are you going to do that? She asked

"I win the Sinnoh league and then become champion of Sinnoh." He said with even more confidence in his voice.

She looked at him as he said that and she could feel the confidence radiating from him.

"He's lost so much, and yet he's willing to move forward and start completely anew. And with this confidence I think, no I know he can really do this, and I thought want to by his side when he does. She thought unaware that a little invisible Pokémon was hearing every thought

"Interesting, she seems to really believe in him. More than **they** ever did" Meloetta thought with a smile. Also taking notice of the faint blush on Ursula's face

"Ash" Ursula spoke up very quietly.

"Yeah, what is Ursula?" he asked

"Would it be okay it I traveled with you?" she asked quietly.

He was shocked, but schooled his features very well. He had nothing against Ursula she seemed like a nice enough person, but he was reluctant to travel with anyone after what had happen with his former friends.

**"I say you should do it."** Meloetta said in his head.

**"Are you sure?" **he asked, still skeptical.

**"I'm positive we can trust her." **Meloetta said with no trace of doubt in its voice.

**"Well you trust her and I trust you, so it works for me." **He said deciding to give her a shot.

"I suppose so." He said, trying not to sound nervous.

"Really, you mean it? She asked hoping he wasn't kidding.

Seeing the hope in her eyes, he knew that this was the right decision.

"Yeah, I'm sure." he said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Ash. I swear you won't regret this." She stated with conviction.

So for the next year and a half they traveled around Sinnoh training nonstop. During the third year of their trip they entered into a relationship with each other. It was a whirlwind romance resulting in marriage and a child after Ash beat Cynthia for her title.

End Flashback

In the nursery he had finished changing Maria when Meloetta floated by the nursery.

**"Good morning Meloetta."** He called.

**"Morning Ash." **She called back.

**"I'll make breakfast after I get Maria here changed. Okay?" **he asked.

**"Okay. I'll go wake up the rest of the rest of the Pokémon." **it answered.

**"Could you do me a favor and wake up Ursula while you're at it?" **he asked silently praying it would.

**"Aw, is the big bad Sinnoh Champion afraid of his own wife?" **She taunted, while at the same time praying he would do it himself. While Meloetta may be a mythic Pokémon Arceus help whoever wakes up a sleepy Ursula Ketchum.

**"Fine I'll do it" **he stated knowing it was as afraid of Ursula as he was.

**"Breakfast is in 20 minutes." **He called as Meloetta left the room.

Picking Maria up and putting her in her high-chair, he went to wake up Ursula, when his phone went of

Checking the caller id it was his boss Charles Goodshow, head of the Pokémon league.

"Hey boss, what's going on? The elites crush someone else" he asked with a grin on his face.

"I'm afraid not Ash. One of your old friends made it past the elites and wants a match with the mysterious Champion of Sinnoh."

Unlike the previous champion Cynthia, Ash wasn't into being in the public eye. He had won the Sinnoh league, the elite four's challenge, and became champion under a fake name that only Cynthia and Mr. Goodshow knew about.

Ash was floored thinking about finally showing those that had turned against him.

"It would be nice to see them again albeit in a bitter-sweet kind of way" he spoke quietly to himself

"You say something my boy?" Goodshow asked on the other end.

"Sorry boss just talking to myself. So, who am I going up against?" asked Ash.

Mr. Goodshow said two words that put his present paradise on a collision with his painful past.

"Max Maple."

**End of Chapter**

**I'll think I'll end things off here for now. **

**I need to fully figure out what Max's and Ash's teams are going to be for a full six on six battle.**

**Max I have mostly figured out, but Ash is a bit tougher, so I will post 12 choices here and the top 4 will be put in, so please vote in your reviews, **

** Tyranitar (Larvitar from the egg Ash hatched)**

** Sciczor- shiny **

** Gallade**

** Milotic**

** Beartic**

** Haxorus-shiny**

** Absol**

** Jolteon**

** Altaria**

** Bastiodon**

** Ninetales-shiny**

** Glaceon**

**No flames, give a rookie a chance. I'll see you all in January. So until then in the words of Lenard Nimoy Live "long and Prosper.".**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Mask to Face

**(an) I am pleased to see that so far my first fanfic seems to be a hit. I really appreciate all the input and have decided to keep the poll open until February 10, but it looks like Haxorus and Tyranitar are almost a sure thing. As for the last unknown Pokémon, well I have that saved as a special treat. This will be sadly my only chapter this month because I start college in about a week, but the battle with max will be coming next month. I know a lot of you may be pissed I can understand that so I will start a new poll that will be reveled at the end of this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Nintendo does

Normal Talk

**Telepathy**

As Ash stares out the window at his Pokémon he can't believe what Mr. Goodshow told him earlier in the week

Flashback

"Max Maple" replied Goodshow.

"You can't be serious can you Charles?

"Afraid so my boy and it seems he wants to hold a press conference about this and is demanding the champion be there to in his words meet the man he will hand his title to." Goodshow replied seriously.

"So. You want me to be there then?" Ash asked with a frown.

"Not just you Ash, I want Ursula and Maria there as emotional support." Goodshow responded dead serious.

"Charles, there is no need to bring my family around those traitors." Ash said in a cold voice.

"Ash this will be the first time you've been face to face with your former friends in nearly a decade, and we have no idea what kind of reaction you have to Max using your old pik-"Charles started before cutting himself off.

"Using my what? What aren't you telling me Charles?" Ash asked hotly.

Goodshow sighs and says quietly "There are sources that say that Max plans to use your old Pikachu."

Ash sits there in shock for a minute remembering Pikachu turning his back on him in Kanto nearly a decade ago, and then realizes that this is the perfect chance to pay them back even if they don't know it is him.

He puts the phone back up to his face and asked "When and where is the press conference?

"In three days at the Petalburg gym." Goodshow says with a grin.

"We'll be there." Ash says smirking.

Flashback end

After he told Ursula she was all for showing those traitors what for and she needed a vacation anyway possible, so two days later they were aboard the champion's private jet bound for Petalburg city in the Hoen region.

As they began their decent, Ash was already in his disguise toying with his mask and reading to Maria. As they hit the runway Meloetta floated by Ash's head and called out

**"It's time old friend."**

**"Do you intend to be seen or stay hidden?" **he asked it**.**

**"I think I'll make myself known, so that arrogant little boy knows what he's up against." **Meloetta said with a pleasant smirk

Ash handed Maria to Ursula and put his mask on finish the look.

Scene change

Max Maple was arrogantly waiting outside his father's gym for the so called champion he couldn't wait to take this loser's title. He had made history by literally taking Cynthia's title and vanishing. Max couldn't see why he would become the champ and then just avoid the spotlight altogether.

Max suddenly saw the saw the private jet of the champion come into view and got a greedy look in his eye and imagined that would be his soon.

Once the plane had landed the doors opened and the first person he saw was a curly haired redhead in a black and dark purple gown. His first thought was who was this chick and where could he get her number.

Max being his arrogant self, strutted up to the woman and asked

"Miss I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner this evening." he asked with a grin he was sure she couldn't say no to

The mystery woman looked at him with a calculating gaze for a few seconds and responded with a sneer.

"I think not. Why would I consider dinner with a child when I am happy with my own beloved?"

Max was stunned. He had expected a fan girl like squeal just at the chance to talk to him let alone dinner, but this woman apparently had someone better. He had to know who she considered better than him.

"And just who is this beloved of yours, because I can assure you I am more a man than whoever he is." Max responded demanding to know.

"That would be me." Came a deep voice from behind the woman.

As max looked up he saw a man wearing black dress pants, black and dark green boots, a black dress shirt, a black and dark green long coat, and a black mask that only covered his eyes and jet black hair. In the man's arms was a small child less than a year old, but what caught Max's attention was the Pokémon on the man's shoulder.

"Holy crap, is that a Meloetta?" He asked in shock.

"Yes this is a Meloetta. In fact it happens to be my partner." He said coldly

"While we're on the topic of things that are mine I would appreciate it if you would refrain from flirting with this young lady." He said with a glare while motioning at Ursula.

"Why should I, and who are you to force me?" Max asked with a glare.

"First, think whose plane she just got off of?" he asked.

"Okay so she's a champion groupie what of it?" Max asked clearly confused.

"I resent that statement you little twerp." Ursula yelled clearly offended at being called a fan girl.

"Don't call me a twerp!" Max yelled back.

"And you" he said pointing at the masked man "who are you and why should I listen to you?"

"Well to answer your question, I am the Sinnoh Champion Zexal Hydras."

Everyone but Ursula backed off slightly on discovering that this man is the elusive champion himself.

"To answer your other question, this young lady is none other than my darling wife Ursula Hydras."

Everyone was shocked to find out that the once snobbish girl Ursula was married to the Sinnoh Champion.

Dawn, who had been by Max's side with all their friends, couldn't help but make a cruel remark at her former rival.

"I always did figure you for a gold digger Ursula." She said with a sneer

Now, normally Ash would leap to his wife's defense in a heartbeat, but this time she sent him a look that said "I got this".

"What's the matter Dee Dee? Are you jealous that I'm married to the best trainer in Sinnoh while you're probably dating some two-bit hack?" Ursula asked with a wicked grin.

By the look on Dawn's face she knew she had hit the nail on the head.

Dawn was about to make a retort when Ash spoke up.

"That's enough let's just get this over with, I have better things to do with my life than hang out with a bunch of arrogant brats as Ursula and he walked into the gym for the press conference.

**End of Chapter**

**Now for those of you who wonder why I ended it here, I have a partner that I am working with and the interview/press conference in something that I'm being helped with. It is not I repeat not a beta it's a family member.**

**Now the new poll I want to have one person from Ash's past be redeemed ONE PERSON. Voting is the same do it in reviews**

**Mrs. Ketchum Mother-son Bond**

**Professor Oak Student-Mentor bond**

**Iris Big brother-little sister bond**

**This poll will be open until March 1 2013**

**The other poll closed on February 10 2013**

**Please vote and review and vote **

**Flames will be ignored**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Talking through tension

**(an) Sorry about the long update I've had a lot on my plate lately and still do, but I will do my best to make this chapter work until I can work on others. The polls are closed and get ready to meet ash's elite four. And for the time being Ash will be referred to as Zexal**

**I do no own Pokémon Nintendo does**

**Telepath**

Talking

-thinking-

As Zexal walked into Petalburg gym he gets a slight feeling of dejavu as he remembers beating Norman years before and his current challenger who cried like a baby after seeing his father beaten. How a kid like that beat his elite only he and his elite know.

He looks to his side of the conference he sees his "defeated" elites;

The first was a girl with dark green hair light-green dress top, dark green jeans, black fingerless gloves, and a black jacket with thunderbolts on it. She is the Mistress of Thunder Angie. She had joined Zexal elites after she won the Orange League. She had been degusted by what Ash's friends did and joined him right after that.

Next, was a guy with a sandy blond hair, red eyes, a dark blue trench coat, black shirt, black jeans, and had a strange blue and red gadget on his arm.**(an snag machine does not work anymore)** He is the Shadow Prince of Orre Wes. He and Zexal met when Zexal and Ursula went to Orre for training and helped Wes and Rui Take down Cipher and Snagen.

Third was a girl with solid white hair, purple eyes, wearing a pink and turquoise striped shirt, black jeans, and had a guitar across her back. She is The Poison Punk Rock Princess Roxie Stone. She met up with Zexal while on tour in Sinnoh, and couldn't believe what happened. She also served as Ursula's maid of honor and Maria's godmother.

Last, was a man with silver hair, silver eyes, wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, and black pants. He is unbreakable iron wall, Steel type specialist, Steven Stone. He joined up with Zexal after he saved Steve from a large pack of angry Steelix. He was also Zexal's best man, Maria's godfather, and Roxie's husband.

As Zexal and Ursula took their place in the middle of the Sinnoh Elites and began chatting as they waited for Goodshow to arrive.

"So Zexal what do you think of my gym?" Norman asked him with a smug grin on his face.

"To be honest, it's boring. At least with Roxie, her gym had personality. This place just seems bland, and without style." Zexal said with a sigh.

"I agree with Zexal. Where is the flash, presentation, and excitement. Is the theme here boredom?" asked Roxie with a grin.

"Moving on." Norman said with an embarrassment.

"What's the point?" Were only here to finalize to details of Max's title match with Zexal. So, why should we talk more than we need to? Beside I'd rather not be around certain people more than necessary, and I'm sure the rest of my fellow elite feel the same way. Right guys?" Angie spoke out.

"What is with you Angie? Why is it now whenever you see us you act like we're a plague?" Dawn yelled at the girl.

"Why would I want anything to do with a bunch of backstabbers who would abandon a great friend?" She shot back coldly.

"What are you talking about? We aren't backstabbers, and we didn't abandon anyone." Misty replied stupidly.

"Oh, really? What about Ash Ketchum?" Steven asked with a glare.

"What about that idiot? May ask with a sneer.

"Did you not betray him? Turn your back on him, and if I'm not mistaken, that's his Pikachu currently sitting on Max's shoulder?" Steven asked, getting slightly louder each time, but not loud enough to wake Maria.

Zexal noticed that only his Mother and Iris looked sad at the statement. Despite the betrayal he couldn't hate those two. Delia was his mother after all she was the woman who raised him. Iris was his surrogate little sister, her parents died in a fire and he had helped her deal with the nightmares that came as a result.

He was brought out of his musing as the door opened and Charles Goodshow walked in with several members of the press.

As the cameras began rolling Goodshow took his place in the center of the table dividing to two sides.

"Ladies and gentlemen I Charles Goodshow am coming to you from Petalburg city in the Hoen region for the official press confrence for the title match; Between Max Maple of Petalburg City and Sinnoh Champion Zexal Hydras of Veilstone City. This meeting is to iron out all the details of the match. I will first introduce Everyone present starting on the Challenger's side

Max Maple

May Delarose

Drew Delarose

Norman Maple

Caroline Maple

Misty Waterflower

Brock Slate

Dawn Berlitz

Kenny Richards

Trip Rhoades

"Now we move onto the Champion's side;

Zexal Hydras

Ursula Hydras

Maria Hydras I

It was at this that everyone on Max's side noticed the little girl. Everyone was shocked, but none more than Delia. Maria, just like Ash had Jet black hair and auburn colored eyes. Iris like Delia noticed this and got teary eyed

Steven Stone

Roxie Stone

Wes Almos

Rui Almos

Angie Norse

And as he was about to go on the gym door opened and a guy with purple hair, slightly cold eyes, a dark blue hoodie, and black pants walked in. Paul, Ash's former rival; Max's side looked weary of Paul. After he found out what they did to Ash he was furious. Ash had earned his respect when he had beaten Paul in the Sinnoh League years earlier. As he walked to Zexeal's side he sat down next to Angie before giving her a brief kiss on the cheek.

"Alright then with Paul Norse here hopefully we can proceed now." Goodshow asked looking around. "Good now, this battle will be six-on-six. Are there any complaints?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have one." Max spoke out

"Go Ahead." Goodshow told him.

"He shouldn't be allowed to use that Meloetta." Max said.

"Why not?" Zexal asked.

"Meloetta is a legendary, and you shouldn't be allowed to use legendries" Max said as if it should be obvious.

"What about Cynthia and her Spiritomb?" Zexal asked, beginning to turn the tables on Max.

"Well that's different." Max spoke out with less conviction.

"What about Alder and his Volcarona?" Zexal asked ignoring Max's argument.

"Well what I mea-

"Come to think of it doesn't Brandon use Regice, Registeel, and Regirock? " Ursula asked her husband cutting off Max.

"That's it, I've heard enough." Goodshow said. "Zexal will be allowed to use Meloetta, but that is the only legendary Zexal can use. Now substitutions can be used on both sides, but only in between battles. Any objections, none good. Now we need a location."

"Well it is the Sinnoh title, so how about the Lily of the Valley Isle?" asked Paul

"But I'm of Hoen, so it should be Ever Grand City." Max said arrogantly.

"Why not a neutral region?" asked Steven.

"The Indigo Plateau." Misty yelled out.

"WWWWHHHHHAAAAA" suddenly rang out, and everyone could see that Maria had not wanted to be woken up and was still sleepy, but cranky and crying."

"Smooth move Waterflower." Ursula said with a glare.

"Like I care what happens to that snot-nosed little twerp." Misty said sticking her nose up at the family.

"Don't insult my Daughter/God daughter" Zexal, Ursula, Steven, and Roxie all said at the same time.

"Let's get her back to sleep so we can finish this meeting." Ursula said softly.

Zexal nodded and took an oval shaped item out of his pocked that was light blue with a mouth piece and various holes.**(AN) it's just the ocarina of time from Zelda without all the symbols(AN)**

"Meloetta would you give us a hand here?" Zexal asked as Meloetta landed on his shoulder.

"**Would be my pleasure to help little Maria old friend."** It said.

As Zexal began to play and Meloetta to sing, Ursula began to sing a lullaby

Oh I promise that we'll stay for the sunset

And when the moon shines through the darkness

We'll find the path that leads us home

And on the way maybe I'll sing you a song

I promise that I always will be there

Hold your hand whenever you're real scared

Help you stand up tall if you fall down

Help you laugh away all your bluest days

Oh I promise that we'll stay for the sunset.

**(AN) I don't own digimon(AN)**

As Ursula finished singing Maria yawned and fell asleep as peaceful as before.

Zexal looked up at Max who flinched and said "Our match will be in the Orre region in one month at the sky dome arena on Citadark Isle."

When he saw no argument he got up from his seat and headed for the door with Ursula beside him holding Maria.

"Hold it just a second" A voice called out.

"What do you want now Dee Dee?" Ursula asked.

"I want payback for what you said outside. So, you versus me one Gold digger." Dawn yelled out.

"I accept." Ursula said back.

**End of chapter**

**(AN) I know this isin't an action packed chapter, but the next one will be **

**Next time: A rivalry Revived**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Rivalry Revived

**(AN) Sorry about the wait, but this will hopefully hold you all over for now. I will be able to do a lot more soon.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Nintendo does

"So you really want to do this Dee Dee. After all, I am married to the Sinnoh champion. Do you really think my skills haven't improved?" Ursula asked with a wicked grin.

"It doesn't' matter how good you think you've gotten. I am the daughter of Joanna Berlitz. Battling is in my blood." Dawn shot back with a sneer.

After exchanging words the parties headed to the battlefield inside the gym and took their sides.

"Alright Dee Dee let's make this a six-on six battle so we can see who the better trainer really is? " Ursula asked.

"Sounds good to me I can finally settle things once and for all, and put you in your place." Dawn shot back.

"This match is between Ursula Hydras and Dawn Berlitz. This will be a three-on-three match.

"Go Piplup, spotlight" Dawn called out

"Vaporeon, the stage is yours." Ursula spoke out.

"Begin"

"Piplup use peck"

"Vaporeon dodge and use water pulse"

Piplup tried to dodge, but Vaporeon was too quick and got it, and even though it wasn't very affective it was clear it did a lot of damage.

"Piplup use drill peck."

"Vaporeon use aqua jet while using ice beam."

Then, Ash's old friends saw something they hadn't seen in several years, Ice Aqua Jet.

"Where did you learn that?" asked a panicking Dawn.

"Why does it matter where I learned it Dee Dee?" asked Ursula with a wicked grin on her face.

"Don't call me Dee Dee!" Dawn screamed out, completely forgetting her question in her childish rage.

"Whatever, just call the match" Ursula called out clearly bored with the whole situation.

Everyone turned back to the battlefield to see what she was talking about, and to their sheer amazement, Piplup was knocked out.

"Piplup is unable to battle. Vaporeon is the winner." Called the ref.

"Piplup return" Dawn said with an angry growl.

"Vaporeon return" Ursula called with a wide smile.

"Trainers send out your next Pokémon" called the ref.

"Typhlosion, Spotlight." Dawn called out.

"Flareon, the stage is yours." Ursula spoke with confidence.

"Typhlosion, use flamethrower." Dawn called.

Ursula to the shock of the crowd just stood there with a look of boredom on her face. As soon as the attack hit everyone realized why she was so calm. When the flamethrower hit it didn't appear to do anything.

"What's going on that attack hit dead on?" Dawn shouted in anger and disbelief.

"Dee Dee, did you really not know that flareon's ability was Flash Fire?" Ursula asked mockingly.

"What's flash fire?" Dawn asked nervously.

"You really don't know? Here I thought you were supposed to be some sort of big shot trainer." Ursula sneered at her. "Just to let you know flash fire increases the power of fire type attacks" Ursula continued.

"So, you mean all I did was helping you?" Dawn asked angrily.

"Yeah pretty much Dee Dee." Ursula said with a light giggle.

"Oh that does it. Typhlosion use double edge Full power." Dawn ordered angrily.

"Flareon, spin and use flamethrower." Ursula ordered with a hidden smirk.

And for the second time that day Ash's old friends saw a glimpse of the past in the form of a flaming counter-shield, just like Ash used against Fantina during their Sinnoh journey all those years ago.

"Typhlosion stop." Dawn yelled frantically, but it was too late as Typhlosion was caught up in a massive firestorm.

Despite being a fire type, the flames had gone on long enough that it was clear that Typhlosion was unconscious, and when the flames died down Typhlosion was not only scorched and burned, but down for the count.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle. That means Flareon wins/" Announced the ref.

On the sidelines-Zexal's side

"Ursula isn't showing any mercy today, is she boss?" Wes asked Zexal

"Doesn't look like it, but the woman I married knows what she wants and right now she wants to humiliate Dawn. She wanted to do it at the grand festival last year, but none of them qualified." Zexal responded with a chuckle.

"Does it matter? Watching Ursula put Dawn in her place like this is getting me pumped." Roxie yelled out.

She suddenly turned to Zexal and asked "Hey boss can I take down the one with snot colored hair next?" she asked/begged.

"No Roxie, we've spent enough time with these Twerps." Zexal said putting extra venom in the word twerps. "Besides if anyone get the snot head it's Harley".

"Damn, how about Mrs. Snot head? She asked with a grin.

"Another time Roxie." Zexal said with a groan.

Sidelines Max's side

"I can't believe that Dawn is getting beat so badly out there." May said in shock.

"I would just like to know where Ursula learned those techniques." Brock said in thought.

"Brocks right, the only person who could pull of those moves was that loser Ash" Misty said with a sneer.

"Does it really matter? It's not like she's any good on her own anyway." Said an arrogant Drew.

"That's big talk from someone who didn't even qualify for the grand festival the past two years. Heck when Harley beat you last year for that last ribbon you went so red you looked like a tomato." Roxie yelled out with a smirk.

With that statement Drew's face went so red with anger, that with his green hair he really looked like a tomato.

"Calm down buddy they're just trying to get you riled up, but you can't fall for it." Brock said to him trying to calm Drew down.

When Zexal saw Brock, he couldn't help himself but use his past to get even with the eternal virgin.

"Hey Slate, how does it feel to know the loser you abandoned, was able to get a kiss from the 2nd most beautiful woman in Sinnoh, while you are still known as the dateless wonder?" Zexal asked with a small smirk.

What brock didn't know was that Ash, before he got together with Ursula, had slept with four women; Gardenia, Anabel, Flanery, and Cynthia, while it was well known Brock couldn't get a date to save his life.

Brock desperately wanted to say something, but couldn't because he had seen the magazine pictures, and to be honest he was extremely jealous.

Back to the battle

"Trainers select your Pokémon."

"Mamoswine, spotlight." Dawn called out.

"Garchomp, let's end this." Ursula said calmly.

"Mamoswine, use ice beam." Ordered dawn

"Garchomp, dodge and use extreme speed to dodge" Ursula called out.

As soon as Garchomp was out the way of the ice beam Ursula called out "Dragon Rush"

As it rushed toward, Dawn said "Mamoswine, counter with double edge".

As the attacks collided there was an explosion that made everyone on Dawn's side look away, Ursula's group who were used to explosions were unfazed.

As the smoked cleared, both Pokémon were still standing, but Mamoswine was clearly breathing very heavy.

"Oh look at that, it's still standing, shocker." Said Ursula looking bored.

"Don't count us out you stupid gold-digger. We still have one move left to use. Mamoswine use ice shard full power." Dawn called out.

As they watched the ice shard grows bigger and bigger everyone on both sides knew this would Mamoswine's last move.

"Mamoswine Swallow that ice shard." Dawn called out in confidence.

As soon as Mamoswine ate it ice spikes of energy erupted from its back increasing its ice powers.

"Are you scared now gold-digger? Now you see that I really am-

"Boring me to sleep. Honestly, did you think I wouldn't see this coming? I saw the contest where you first used this in Lily-pad town all those years ago, and I've made my own variation of it.

"W what are you talking about?" Dawn asked, for the first time truly worried after hearing that her rival had found a way to use her best technique.

"Garchomp Use Dragon Pulse and surround it with Dragon rage." Ursula ordered calmly.

As the technique came to be Dawn and her supporters became wary o the energy given off and the eerie look of it. **(AN picture the soul dew surrounded by blue fire (AN)**

On the sidelines

"I can't let this happen. Thought one idiotic copper headed coordinator.

And just as he was about to order his Empoleon to attack, it was attacked by an electrical attack, by someone from the press. As Kenny looked to see who it was he saw a violet eyed redhead with a Glameow and a smirk.

"Zoey, what are you doing?" he asked throwing her a glare.

"That brat dug her own grave this time so I feel it's only right that she attempts to dig herself out on her own." Zoey answered

"Garchomp, swallow it now." Ursula commanded.

As soon as ate the eerie looking orb it stated to glow a menacing looking purple and blue.

"Dee Dee, what say we end this with one last attack? Ursula asked with a grin.

"STOP CALLING ME DEE DEE YOU STUPID GOLD-DIGGER!" Dawn screamed in rage. Mamoswine use blizzard right now!

"Garchomp, cut through it by using Dragon Rush." Ursula called out with confidence

To the astonishment of everyone save for the Sinnoh elites and Zexal, Garchomp Blazed through the blizzard like a hot knife, and slammed into Mamoswine and sent it flying through three trees clearly knocked out.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle. Garchomp is the winner. That means the winner of the match is Ursula Hydras is the winner." The ref called out.

As Ursula recalled Garchomp and walked over to her friends and family as Dawn sank to her knees and began to whisper to herself about how she lost.

The family of three walked to the plane, Zexal turned around to give one last message that seemly applied to them all right now;

"Fate has a way of putting in front of us that which we try hardest to leave behind" With that said Zexal boarded the plane thinking of the month to come. Unknown to him his message sparked something in the minds of those who he still loved.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Next chapter: Delia and Iris's Lament**


	6. Delia and Iris's Lament

**Chapter 5: Delia and Iris's Lament**

**Time one week after press conference Pallet town**

**Disclaimer I don't own Pokémon Nintendo Does**

It had been a hard week for Delia after the press conference she had been left in deep thought. Hearing all of Ash's old friends insult Ash was hard to hear. She did go along with the plan years prior, but she had better reasons than his so called friends. She had wanted him to stop traveling, but she did it because she felt that it was time to start planning the rest of his life. She had just the plan, she had applied Ash as a student teacher at the School of Hard Knox here in Kanto, and to her joy he had been accepted as a battle instructor due to his incredible success. Unfortunaly she never got to tell him due to his friends' harsh remarks.

His friends

There was a laugh. She couldn't stand any of them. They had all turned arrogant after Ash vanished. As it turned out Ash was more important to the group then they would ever know.

Misty without him to argue with fought everyone and her anger problems caused her three assault charges. One more and the Pokémon league would provoke her gym license for conduct unbecoming for a gym leader.

Brock had become more determined to get a date than ever and had nearly been arrested for as he called it finding love in unconventional ways AKA installing cameras in female dressing rooms.

May was one of the saddest. She had married Drew not six months after Ash left, and in all that time Delia noted that had she never heard him say he loved her or even smile at her

Gary, all he did was prancing around Pallet town like some sort of prince. She made sure he remembered that he had lost to Ash back at the Silver Conference. His response was that Ash only won because someone else trained Charizard.

Max, he saw himself as some sort of expert battler. He lost at all the leagues before Sinnoh claiming the matches were rigged. He had been banned from the Kanto battle frontier for insulting Ash in front of Anabel of all people, and then had the nerve to ask her out, then after her rejection she tried to punch her.

Dawn was another sad one. After her mother found she was using her name to get recognition she kicked her out. She went to live with Kenny.

Samuel, now that just made her mad. He who always said Ash had potential to be great; she hadn't spoken to him in four and half years.

Iris, now that brought a smile to her face the girl had come to live with her just after Ash had left.

**Flashback a 2 weeks after Ash left**

It was a cold rainy Delia was in the kitchen washing dishing. She couldn't help but worry about Ash. She agreed his adventures needed to come to an end, but not because he was weak, but because she had found him a great opportunity to show how strong he was.

Her thoughts were broken by aloud knocking on the door.

"Samuel if locked yourself out of your lab again I'm not letting you stay here!" she yelled.

"Mrs. Ketchum, please open the door." A soft sad voice cried out.

Delia rushed to the door to see Iris on the front step shivering, dirty and soaking wet.

` "Iris where have you been I haven't seen you since the meeting two weeks ago." She said in a cold tone.

Irish flinched at the tone. She knew that Delia was enraged by what happened and since stop letting people come over. She had gone from the kind-hearted mother to everyone, to a mother bear that had seen her cub hurt.

"I know, and I've spent every waking hour trying to organize a search party, so that we can bring him home." Iris replied with her head down so that Delia wouldn't see her cry.

Too bad for Iris, Delia had been a mother for sixteen years, so she could tell Iris was crying.

"What are you crying for you are the ones that betrayed him, so what do you have to cry about?" Delia snapped confusing those tear for Iris feeling sorry for herself. "Do you want to bring him back just so you can insult and belittle him more."

"SHUT UP!" iris screamed at Delia "Not everyone there thought that. I know Cilan saw Ash as his third brother, and I saw him as my big brother." Iris said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"He was the one that help me sleep when the nightmares kept me up at night."

Delia looked at Iris in shock. She kneeled down to Iris and lifted her chin. As she looked into Iris eyes she saw the loneliness and pain. Not to mention the poor girl looked like she hadn't slept in days.

As iris sat continued to cry she became aware of her head being tilted up and was suddenly looking Delia in the eyes.

"You really do miss him don't you?" Delia asked her quietly.

"Y-yes. I want my b-big brother back. I want the nightmares to go away. I want to be little sissy-flower again." Iris managed to choke out before breaking down and sobbing in Delia's arms.

"Iris, did your parents ever tell you want the meaning of your name is?" Delia asked as she took iris in an embrace. When she felt Iris shake her head she replied "it means the happiness of those who believe, and it's my belief that one day we will see Ash again, and the three of us can be a family." Delia said softly.

She suddenly saw Iris looking up at her with a mixture of shock and longing in her eyes.

"You really mean it? I could be a part of your family?" Iris asked almost afraid this was some sick joke.

"Of course I mean it. As long as you want and someday we'll get back the last member of our family." Delia said with a motherly smile on her face for the first time in two weeks.

"Thank you, Thank you" Iris kept repeating as she cried in Delia, no, her new mother's arms.

"Now let's go inside before you catch a cold" Delia said soothingly. As they walked into the house

**Flashback end**

For seven years Iris had been a Ketchum, and trained to bring Ash Home. During that time she became the gym leader of viridian city and converted it into an earth and dragon type gym. She had been asked to join the elite four countless times, but always turned them down in favor of staying close to mother

Delia and Iris had avoided Ash's old friends and told people the truth to counter the lies that they had spread about Ash being weak. Iris being the toughest gym leader in Kanto had personally made sure Max never made it to the Indigo Plateau.

Delia had banned all of Ash's old Pokémon from her house; she had said that if they were too good for Ash they were too good to stay in her house.

Delia was thinking about the conference with a frown. The only reason she went was because Iris wanted to see this mysterious champion that had beaten Cynthia

To her shock she had seen some of Ash's old rival/friends.

Angie was a shock to see. She had been glaring at all of them with contempt in her eyes. She knew the girl had a small crush on Ash as a child, but it was good to see her with a young man like Paul.

To be frank she didn't know Wes or Rui. She assumed that they were powerful though.

She could see Iris was shocked to see Roxie, but she was surprised to see the girl married to the heir of the Stone fortune of Hoen.

She had been very shocked to see Ursula on the arm of the champion and with a daughter was just adding to the shock. The girl had curly pigtails just like her mother, except it was jet black like her father, and when she opened her eyes she saw the same hazel eyes she tucked in for ten years.

Then she saw the champion. He could have easily passed for her deceased husband, but due to his face mask she couldn't see his eyes.

During the whole conference she became sadden by how these people who Ash once called friends could speak about him like that. She did have to giggle with Iris as she saw their insult turned against them so easily. When the little girl woke up she noticed he was able to get a better look at her, and to her surprise she saw a little cobalt blue in those hazel eyes.

When they started to play the girl to sleep she heard Iris gasp lightly and saw tears in her eyes and couldn't help but wonder why.

She was broken from her thoughts when she heard Iris come in.

"Mom, I'm home."

"In the Kitchen Iris." She called to her.

When she walked in she took a glance at the stuff Delia had on the mantle. It was every award Ash had ever won, and her three Kanto ribbon cups she won to mess with Dawn and May.

"Someday big brother I'll bring you home." Iris thought with determination.

"Iris why did you tear up when Zexal and Ursula played that song for Maria" said Delia remembering their names perfectly?"

Iris turned away slightly shaking which was Delia's sign she was crying.

"That was the song Ash would sing to me when I was having nightmares." Iris said through tears

Iris suddenly turned to Delia with both tears and slight hope in her chestnut colored eyes

"Mom, you don't think that Zexal could be Ash do you?" Iris said full of hope.

Delia walked up to Irish and wrapped her in a hug.

"I don't know sweetie, but what he said at the end reminds me of what ash's father used to say. Fate has a way of putting in front of us that which we try hardest to leave behind."

There was a sad silence after which Iris started crying again.

"I-I just miss him so much" Iris sobbed out.

"Iris, do you still believe we will see Ash again?" Delia asked in a testing sort of way.

"Yes and no. I don't just believe it anymore, I know for a fact it will happen. And if Zexal is Ash than that means our family is even bigger." Iris said with a slight giggle.

Delia just felt dumbstruck for a moment that Delia realized Iris was right if Zexal was Ash then that meant she was a grandma.

As they both looked at the mantle once more they had the same thought

"Ash please come home soon."

**End of Chapter**


	7. The years in between part 1

**I hope updating both stories will help my image as a decent author. This chapter will briefly cover the years Ash and Ursula spent in Sinnoh together.**

"Talking

**"Telepathy"**

The years in Between

"Ash where are we going?" asked Ursula in a curious tone.

It had been 3 months since she had started traveling with Ash and in that time she was beginning to see a side to him that she hadn't see during their few and brief encounters during his previous journey. Before she saw him as loud and obnoucous, but now she saw him as loyal and hardworking, not to mention cute, but she would keep that to herself.

"At the last Pokémon Center I got a call from a Pokémon Ranger squad, that said they have a surprise for me, and I want to get there soon." He responded.

"Well the wait is over because it looks like we're here" she said pointed ahead.

As they walked inside they saw a bunch of Pokémon rangers standing around a table.

As they saw Ash walk in they all go excited looks on their faces, and immediately Ash recognized two faces.

"Jack Solana, why did you guys call me here?" Ash asked immediately.

"Whoa, whoa slow down Ash. No hello what kind of person are you?" Jack asked with a grin.

"Sorry guys, it's been a hard couple of months, and I tend to get agitated easily." Ash apologized.

"It's cool kiddo. Where are the others? All I see with you is the girl with you." Asked Solana.

"It's a rough story that I had really rather not get into right now." Ash said as he got a cold look on his face.

Jack immediately realized it was a sad memory, so he decided to lighten the mood.

"Ah, but you had no problem bringing this little minx with you? Ash I always knew you were a ladies man to the core." He said  
with a grin.

"No-no you misunderstand, we're not a couple!" ash said with a massive blush.

He noticed that Ursula was red, but in rage, and he thought she had hated the idea of being called his girlfriend. To be honest that made him a little sad, despite being around each other for only a few months, he had grown close to the girl.

"Who the hell are you calling a minx?" she asked in outrage, much to Ash's surprise. "I'll have you know I am a lady." She stated with little arrogance of her former self.

"Sorry, by the way you know us, but we don't know you." Jack said with a smile.

"It's ok, and my name is Ursula." She said with a true smile.

"Anyways Ash there something odd I wanted to talk to you about. Solana bring him in please." Jack ordered.

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Bring wh-

"Papa" replied a small blue creature that flew from the now returned Solana's arms to Ash.

To Ash's surprise the creature was Manaphy.

"What is Manaphy doing here and why did he call me papa?" Ash asked clearly confused.

"Well, to be honest were not sure. One day we were in the middle of a meeting and he came in yelling for his papa. We thought at first he meant Jack, but he bolted to a picture of you we had on a poster, and yelled papa. Even stranger while he kept calling you papa he wouldn't look at the picture of May." Solana explained.

Ash didn't bother respond knowing Manaphy must have known about the betrayal somehow.

Then to the shock of everyone Manaphy turned to Ursula and said" Mama" and jumped into her arms.

Now even Ursula as shocked as she was couldn't help but coddle the little thing" Sure thing little one, I'll be your mama" she said with a sincere smile.

**"Now this is interesting" **Meloetta thought to Ash.

**Scene change**

May was in the middle of an important Pokémon contest when she suddenly got a very empty feeling in her chest that caused her to lose focus, and lose. Sadly she would not know what it was for many years.

**Time skip year and a half location Pummelo Island stadium**

Ash and Ursula were in attendance in disguise, as they watched Angie getting a trophy for beating Drake. Ash signaled to Ursula that they should go congragulate her.

As they aproached her she looked up and saw someone who looked just like her old friend/crush Ash, but she was probably just kidding herself.

"Congratulations Angie you've come far since we last met." The man spoke warmly.

"I agree. Her Luxray taking out Drake's Dragonite is nothing short of impressive."

"Thank you, but I'm nothing compared to the previous winner, I just wish I knew where he was." She said the last part to herself.

"Who was he and why do you want to find him?" asked Ursula feigning ignorance.

"His name is Ash Ketchum, and I want to find him and tell him thank you. It's because of him I gained the courage to start my journey. I thought it was just a crush, but it was more that I looked up to him kike a brother." She said with tears in her eyes.

After she said this Ash and Ursula exchanged looks which Angie noticed.

**"Ash you should let her know." **The hidden Meloetta sent to Ash**.**

"You two know something don't you?" she asked accusingly.

The man sighed and looked around for others and upon seeing they were alone toke off his mask showing the auburn eyes she looked up to.

"Ash is that you?" Angie asked in shock.

"Yeah, it me Angie it's been a while, and I must say, you've come a long way." He said with a grin.

"Ash!" she yelled out and jumped into the taller teen's arms.

And as Ash calmed down the girl with Ursula's help he explained everything, and she agreed to keep his secret.

**Time skip 8 months Location Realgam tower**

Ash now known as Zexal, Ursula, Wes, and Rui were surrounding the Admins of Chipher and their boss Evice suddenly a helicopter came from behind a tower to retrieve the Cipher Crew.

"My plans may have been foiled today, but Cipher will never die. Sadly none of you will live to see It." he said as he pulled out a remote. "If you try to run the electrode in the building will explode as well, so you have three options; an explosion caused by my bomb, an explosion caused by the electrode or complete and udder surrender to me." Evice said with a grin.

Ursula obviously scared grabbed onto Zexal's arm for dear life. She looked up to him and swore to herself if they got out of this she would tell him how she felt. She felt herself shake and looked up at Zexal, and to her amazement he seemed calm, how could he be calm like this.

Suddenly out of nowhere a fireball shot out and hit the Cipher helicopter out of the air.

Evice hit his knees in pure shock." What just happened?" he asked in shock.

"Your plan, I think it just ended." Rui and Ursula said in sync.

Then, to everyone's shock the legendary firebird Ho-oh flew by and Zexal felt peace at seeing the legendary for the fourth time. He vaguely heard Rui's grandfather say something, but it was drowned out by a majestic voice in his mind

**"Chosen one, the path you seek is true and has led you once more to put yourself in death's range and you have emerged from hell unscathed. Take pride in your path and live your life grand and true."**

With that "said" Ho-oh flew off.

"Zexal, are you ok?" Ursula asked concerned.

Ash looked down at his companion and noticing the concern in her eyes, he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Fine Ursula, just fine." He replied.

**Time skip 2 days later Phenac City**

"So you two are going back to Sinnoh?" Wes asked.

"Yeah, I need to go back and become champ." Zexal said with a grin.

"I wish you luck" Rui said with a sincere smile.

**Time skip 2 months**

The two were sitting by a lake swimming, and Ursula caught herself staring at Ash with a blush. Then she remembered her promise to herself. She gathered her courage and called out" Ash can I can I talk to you." She asked with a small stutter.

"Sure Ursula, what is it?" Ash asked.

She gathered her courage once more and let her actions speak for her and kissed him with as much passion and affection as possible.

As she pulled back with a glazed look in her eyes, Ash looked on shocked, but grateful.

She composed herself and looked him straight in the eyes and said "Ash, ever since we started traveling together I've started traveling together I've been more confident in myself. I really like who I am now. At first I thought it was because I was traveling with someone, but it was more than that. It was you. After everything you lost, you got up and started anew. The faith in yourself to succeed, but not grow arrogant, and like at Realgam tower when you showed no fear even as it seemed we had no way out proves you have a great soul." She said with love in her voice. "And the truth Ash is that I've come to love you." She said with determination.

"Ursula" he said with an even voice making her fear the worst" to be honest when we first met up in Veilstone City I was skeptical about having you travel with me. But as time went by I realized you weren't going anywhere. Then back at Realgam tower I was brave because of something my dad told me; if you always have faith then opportunities will always be open to you. Another reason I was brave was because I wanted to protect you. Ursula I'm new to all this, but if you're sure than we can give it a try." Ash said sincerely.

"That's all I ask" Ursula said with a soft smile.

**"It's about time. I was getting sick of waiting." **Meloetta thought to Ursula

As Ash and Ursula held each other they could only thing of the future as Meloetta sang a soothing song to the new couple.

**End of Chapter**

**I will do flashbacks of the other things later on. I didn't put battles in this chapter so I wouldn't give away later events. Slight spoiler there will be a XD Gail of Darkness Arc Later on.**

**Next time the rest of the flashbacks and final build up to the battle. Still, the updates will be as fast as I and my psyche can allow. **


End file.
